Yui x Ayato: Bite marks and Passion
by blaria95
Summary: Yui remains living with Ayato and his sadistic brothers. She finds out about the truth about Ayato and ALL OF HIS SIBLINGS. The truth about what, though? Is Ayato's mother a wicked witch? Is Karlheinz the worst father of the year? Could this be what made Ayato SO CRUEL, and is his love for Yui, GENUINE? Find out in this fan-fiction. Vampiric, sadistic love.


If Marco had interrupted...

Chapter one:

*Star is busy seeing and watching the man apologize to her demon boyfriend, Tom Lucitor. *The kiss is sort of awkward but Star KNOWS that it is done out of an apology.* *Just very recently, Tom has decided to work on his temper and so far has done a splendid job at it.* *Normally, a man accusing Tom of being a monster: would set Tom's temper off, RIGHT AWAY.

*As Star is still busy feeling upset: and thinking that the monster-inequality in her society is ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS, a light tap happened on her shoulder just now.* *Star turned around immediately.*

Looking right at Marco and almost seeming to stare at him, Star said in alarm right now: "M-M-MARCO?"

"Yeah," Marco replied: a smile on his face. "I can tell you did not expect my presence." "Not at all." Star told him. "Not trying to sound rude, Marco: but today is my day with Tom." "Go play squire or something."

Marco is feeling hurt: ALREADY. He had spent almost an hour searching for Star and this is the response that HE GETS. "Star," he said: his voice sounded so sad. His voice was not very loud but it was loud enough for Star to hear.*

"Yes, Marco?" Star already feels bad for what she said. "It's not like you to just tell me to go off and play." "I've been feeling as though you don't want me around." "Ever since I came back to Mewni..."

As that was said, Marco is hanging his head down. Star is assuming that her very best friend is crying but there is no way of knowing unless she hears sniffling and sees actual tears in Marco's eyes.*

Already, Star feels EXTREMELY GUILTY for making her best friend UPSET. HOW COULD I? Star is thinking. I WAS A HORRIBLE FRIEND JUST THEN! "Marco." Star said right now: (thrusting her arms forward to grab onto Marco's shoulders.*

"It's-it's okay." Marco said to Star before she could place her arms onto his shoulders. "I'll just go and play squire." Marco hung his head down the whole entire time as he is walking away from Star. Possibly, he is crying.

"Marco, wait!" Star called out to him: (her arm reaching forward.) She feels upset and SO ASHAMED of herself. "Hey, boo." A familiar voice said just now.* *Star turned around.* *She sees her handsome demon-boyfriend. His smile is as charming as always but not enough to cheer up Star, entirely: in a matter of hurting her very best friend's feelings.*

"Hey, Tom." Star now answered. She has a smile on her face because of enjoying the company of her boyfriend. Yet her smile is not huge because of being concerned about Marco.

"Where's that big smile?" Tom asked right now: feeling puzzled.) "Normally you'd have a huge smile on your face just by seeing me." Tom sounded like a bit of a brag just then but Star just shoved it off. It's not a big deal to make a fuss over: (she thinks.)

"Sorry, Tom." Star apologized. "Marco dropped by just a few minutes ago while the man was continuously apologizing to you." "I hurt his feelings and so I feel guilty about it."

Tom felt his skin boil a little: just by hearing Marco's name. When it comes to Marco, Tom KNOWS that Marco is BETTER-boyfriend material for Star: and so he plans on not letting Marco interfere with Star in ANY POSSIBLE WAY. Star is mine, Tom thinks to himself ALWAYS. I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME KARATE-DORK STEAL AWAY MY GIRL. ..."So I need to go find him." Thankfully, Tom has kept his anger under control. Star did not notice Tom's boiling skin WHATSOEVER.

"Well, you go do that." Tom said carelessly. He now is heading back over to the shirts-stand. Though Star feels offended by Tom not caring about Marco, she feels as though she should just ignore what Tom said.

Why should it matter that Tom does not like Marco that much? After all, it is not as though Tom is good friends with Marco: so why take what Tom said about Marco, personally? Star thinks this.*

She waved goodbye to Tom now. He noticed, waved back, and gave his magical princess girlfriend an air-kiss. Star smiled about that but not widely. She has feelings MORE FOR Marco than for her demon-boyfriend.

*Setting off, Star is going down the path that Marco took.* *He most likely went back to the castle.*


End file.
